idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tumble the Skunk
Tumble the Skunk and his brother Rough the Skunk make up two halves of the mercenary duo who have come into conflict with Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. History Taking Over a Town Tumble and his brother, Rough the Skunk, served as mercenaries during the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance. Towards the end of the war, they saved a town by ferociously driving back the invading Badniks. Afterwards, they set up shop in the town and promised to help them shore up their defenses. However, the brothers ultimately ended up taking over the town and its Wispon distribution center, setting themselves up as tyrannical rulers. Trapping the townsfolk between themselves and the marauding Badniks outside the walls, Rough and Tumble controlled the town throughout the war and into the ensuing reconstruction period. (StH #3) Rough and Tumble were lounging about at the Wispon distribution center, being waited on hand and foot by the locals, when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to confront them. Shocked and angered at the interruption of their fun, Tumble remarked about how they knew who the heroes were, but Rough commented about how they do not know them and began a choreographed introduction before engaging in combat. While Rough engaged Knuckles, Sonic launched a Spin Attack at Tumble, who clapped his hands around Sonic after taking the hit and caught him mid-air. He proceeded to dribble Sonic like a basketball, weaving him through his legs before shooting him at a nearby beam. However, Sonic vaulted off the beam and knocked Tumble backwards causing him to trip over and land on the table behind him. Recovering, Tumble then picked up his dazed brother who had been sent through the floor boards by Knuckles before they both grabbed Wispons in an attempt to turn the tide of the fight. Unfortunately for them, thanks to Sonic's inspiring speech to the Wisps within the Wispons, the Wisps escaped from their respective Wispons and instead turned on the mercenary duo, leaving Rough and Tumble's Wispons useless and helping the heroes surround them. Mocking their choreographed introduction, Sonic and Knuckles did their own number before knocking out both Tumble and his brother. Tumble was apprehended by the local militia along with his brother and promised that they would escape and come after Sonic and Knuckles. Rough cursed them, saying that they have made life-long enemies of Rough & Tumble before being taken away. (StH #3) Appearance Tumble is a muscular and tall anthropomorphic skunk with white and light gray fur. His mohawk runs down his back with his white stripes reaching the ends of the stub where his tail once was. He has quite scruffy fur, with his chest and muzzle looking connected. He has a pink nose with a triangular shape and short ears. He bears a "W"-shaped patch in the center of his chest and bears fangs. Around his black eyes with red sclera, Tumble has a purple streak. For attire, he wears two black, spiked bracelets with gold buckles on them and wears black and gray boots also with golden buckles. Personality Tumble is a rather coarse and aggressive individual. Ruthless, he is more than willing to take advantage of those weaker than himself, as shown in the oppression of the townsfolk at the Wispon distribution hub. He showed little concern for the happiness or well-being of the townsfolk and was significantly offended by Sonic and Knuckles ruining their "fun". While Tumble is a brawler who loves to fight, he is also shown to have a somewhat theatrical side as illustrated in the choreographed introduction he had prepared with his brother. This also implies a measure of pride, confidence, or perhaps arrogance in their abilities, as the brothers seek to make a name for themselves. Yet, while powerful and clever enough to seize an entire town, neither Tumble or his brother seem to be overly intelligent. Their cruel and ruthless behavior shows a lack of empathy for others, and while they were able to take control of a key location such as a stockpile of Wispons, they showed no foresight or ambition in doing anything beyond forcing the townsfolk into serving and entertaining them. One thing to note is that Tumble is very sensitive about his missing tail. When he saw that Tails had two tails, he broke into a fit of rage because he thought it was unfair how someone could be given two tails while he himself had lost one. Furthermore, when he was given a robotic appendage for a tail and it was destroyed, he broke down into tears and even carried the broken appendage with him mournfully. Abilities Much taller and more physically imposing than his brother, Tumble is the muscle of the duo. While not the most agile fighter, he more than makes up for it with his sheer brute strength. Although it is assumed that as a skunk he too has the ability to produce and spray musk like his brother, he has yet to be seen utilizing it. Tumble is an experienced mercenary and is able to efficiently coordinate with his brother, Tumble, to form a formidable tag team in battle. Tumble also has greater than average strength, being strong enough to stop Sonic's spin attack in its tracks with his bare hands. Relationships Rough the Skunk Rough is Tumble's brother and mercenary partner. They have a close relationship and are highly coordinated fighters. Friends/allies *Rough the Skunk (Brother and partner.) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Badniks *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna Background Information *Tumble was created by Ian Flynn and designed by Tyson Hesse.https://kotaku.com/meet-rough-and-tumble-two-brand-new-sonic-comic-villai-1823070013 *Tumble was officially revealed in a Kotaku exclusive interview with editor, David Mariotte on February 16, 2018. **Early designs of Tumble had more clothing and less defined eyes compared to the final version. **Mariotte identified them more as bullies than masterminds, and are capable of becoming someone's henchmen down the line. *At the Sonic Town Hall at Wondercon 18, the panel discussed Tumble's character and design. **Joe Hughes compared Rough and Tumble to another iconic IDW duo, Beebop and Rocksteady, saying they are approximately 12% smarter. https://wordpress.com/post/sonicsourceblog.wordpress.com/577 **Tyson Hesse loves the look of albino skunks which became the inspiration for Tumble. **Originally, Tumble's tail was going to be hairless like a rat, but it was found to be too disturbing. Instead, Tyson Hesse cut it off and teased that one day we may find out how it happened. References Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Villains Category:Males